Wrath of the Wraiths
by IonicStorm
Summary: Everybody's seen and fought crazy stuff but what about having to fight ghosts and kill them, again. Follow the New Kid in town as he helps the DWMA fight what they already beat. Pairings inside, rated M for violence, language, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The New Kid in town

"...I...Hate...My...Life..."A boy with light blonde hair wearing a navy blue blazer with a white button up shirt underneath and black jeans trudged through the desert on his way to Death City miles ahead of him."This...Better...Be...Worth...It..."The boy kept walking and looked at the sun."I...Hate...The...Heat...It...Looks...Like...The...Sun...Is...Laughing...At...Me..."

* * *

"Finally made it...need water..."The boy walked up to Death City and looked up to see how big it looked."Man...Can't get a break..."He walked up the steps into Death City and walked to the DWMA grumbling all the way.

* * *

"Hm...Oh you're the new student Chase Underwood correct?"Death turned around from his mirror to see Chase walk in and fall face first in front of him.

"Yes...can I get a glass of water? There's a heat wave outside and I feel like a fucking dinner fresh out of the oven."Death turned around and handed Chase a water bottle that he graciously accepted and drank without even taking a breath."Thank you."

"Anyways so Chase I heard you're a pretty good meister. Is that correct?"

"Anything that requires one arm like a sword or something I can throw."

"I see...knives?"

"Just a smaller version of a sword I can use one no sweat."

"Throwing stars?"

"Sir these are really specific. Care to explain please."

"It's hard to explain."

"Sir I walked through a desert and barely avoided scorpions and Rattlesnakes to get here. Tell me please."

"Okay. I have a Meister and Weapon partner called Black*Star and Tsubaki. They recently had a falling out and requested new partners. I found one for Black*Star and when I saw you I knew you'd be perfect for Tsubaki."

"How so sir?"

"I took a look at your soul when you came in. Perfect match with hers."

"Sir I don't think I'm the right guy for the job, most of my old weapons couldn't handle me."

"Well give Tsubaki a chance. She's a nice girl so give it a shot."

* * *

"So if we make an incision here-Oh you must be Chase."Stein was dissecting a Monitor Lizard making most of the female population in the class squeamish along with some males that couldn't stand the sight of the lizard. He stopped the knife halfway through the stomach as Chase walked in and stood still looking at the huge lizard with a knife halfway through it.

"Yes...uh can you tell me why there's something the size of me sitting on your table and you have a knife in it's belly?"Chase pointed his finger up and down making Stein chuckle.

"It's a simple dissection to see what makes this creature so interesting."Stein's eyes were covered by glare from the light sending a chill down Chase's back.

"Okay then. I'm going to go sit down."Chase gulped and found an empty seat and immediately sat there.

* * *

"One drop from here and it's a bye bye."Chase looked over the rail of the balcony after school and saw the distance to reach the ground."Why did I agree to this?"Chase gulped and sighed before turning around to see Black*Star on the roof of a tower behind him."That kid's gonna die. OH CRAP!"Chase's eyes widened watching him slip and fall. He ran up to him as he landed on his head on the ground getting it jammed in."Dude are you alright?"

"MMMFMM!"

"Wait gimme a sec."

"MMMFMFMMM!"

"Alright then, sorry about this. Shit this gonna be difficult."Chase hit the back of Black*Star's neck knocking him out. He then grabbed him by the neck and by the back of his shirt and sighed.

"Alright. Quick and...EASY!"Chase ripped Black*Star's head out of the ground and put him sitting up on the wall."Hey wake up."Chase threw some water on Black*Star's face immediately waking him up.

"What happened?"

"You fell from up there and got your head stuck in the ground."

"And you pulled me out?"

"Was I not supposed to? Wait don't I have class with you?"

"Oh yeah you're the new kid. Chase right?"

"Yeah uh..."

"Oh yeah. I'M THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR! THE GREATEST ASSASSIN TO EVER LIVE!"

"Since when the hell does Loud and Assassin mix together?"Chase winced covering his ears while Black*Star laughed louder than he could've imagined.

"Apparently for him it does."Chase turned around to see Maka and Soul walking up to them."Hi Chase, I'm Maka and this is Soul."

"Hey. Does he have an off switch or should I give him one?"

"THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR DOES NOT HAVE AN OFF SWITCH FOR HE IS THE-"

"Give him one please."Chase grabbed a rock and slammed it on Black*Star's head making him be quiet and hold that part of his head in pain.

"Finally. Hey Black*Star have you seen Tsubaki around?"

"No. I haven't seen her since class ended. And why should I care anyway?"

"What does that mean jackass?"

"Apparently I'm too loud, stubborn, and dumb to care what happens to her."

"She's still your friend you asshole!"

"I don't need a bitch like her as my friend if I have you already!"

"This is gonna be awkward, so I'm gonna go. See you around."Chase fist bumped Soul and walked away from the arguing Maka and Black*Star.

* * *

"Getting dark huh?"Chase walked through Death City and looked up at the sky especially the moon. He began to run seeing a shadow run above him."Gotta check that out. Been a while so worth a shot to try it."Chase ran through an alleyway and climbed onto a roof by jumping off a crate on to a dumpster then up the wall using windows as ledges to grab and put his feet on."HEY!"He turned to see on the other side of the roof was the shadow making it look at him and begin to run from roof to roof."STOP!"Chase began to follow it doing the same thing it was until he jumped too early and fell off. The saw it jump off the roof it was on and towards a walking Tsubaki."Watch out!"Chase tackled her out of the way surprising her and making the shadow go into a wall instead.

"Chase?"

"What's up?"Chase helped her up as they looked at the shadow for it to growl at them, especially at Chase."Any idea what the hell that thing is?"

"Not a clue. WATCH OUT!"This time Tsubaki saved his life by pushing him out of the way and moving out of the way herself as the shadow threw a Kunai tied to a chain at them and growl seeing it missed.

"Thanks. You know I never got your name."Chase ran at the shadowy figure and slid to dodge the Kunai being thrown at him again.

"Tsubaki."

"Wait..."Chase grabbed the Kunai and used it to tie the figure to a light pole.

"What?"

"You're her?"

"Is your little talk about to end?"The two turned to look at the figure for it to take off it's black hood to reveal a ghostly skull and charged at them. Suddenly he was slammed into a wall again by Chase grabbing a trash can lid and using it to hit it sideways.

"Wow that's a perfect dent."Chase looked at the lid to see a perfect mold of the head before throwing it away."What are you?"Both of them walked towards the figure as it lifted its head to look at them.

"I am a Wraith. A being taken unfairly from this world ready to take my revenge."The Wraith then jumped on Chase pinning him down as a green light held Tsubaki in place."Your soul...is mine."The Wraith opened its mouth for Chase's eyes to turn white and his body began to lose all his color. Right as his soul began to appear in his chest, he grabbed a metal bar and slammed it on the Wraith's head making it stop and give him a chance to kick it off him.

"God. Tsubaki change into a weapon. Any weapon please."

"Why? You probably won't be able to use me."

"Yes I will. Because we're partners so let's go!"Chase grabbed Tsubaki's hand making her blush then glow and turn into her Chain Scythe form."Nice."

"GIMME YOUR SOUL!"The Wraith looked at Chase and flew towards him making the meister dodged. Only bad part was that he managed to cut into Chase's arm using the Kunai coming from its sleeve.

"Chase are you alright."

"I'm fine Tsubaki it's a small cut."Chase nodded at the image of Tsubaki that appeared on the blade before looking at the Wraith in shock.

"Even a small portion will be enough to maintain a human form."The Wraith chuckled before turning into a copy of Chase although his clothes were black and grey and same with his hair and eyes.

"What the?"

"I NEED MORE!"Wraith Chase ran towards the real Chase this time with two Kunais in his hands making him slide in between his legs and tie Tsubaki to his ankles.

"Hey slippy get up."Chase yanked the chain tripping the Wraith version of himself and turn Tsubaki into her Enchanted Sword form."Wow now that's incredible."

"What is?"

"That you can turn into these amazing weapons."Chase smiled at Tsubaki making her hide a small blush. However it was cut short by a Kunai being thrown at him and barely dodged it cutting his cheek. But another one was thrown stabbing Chase in the shoulder making him yell in pain."AH FUCK!"

"Chase are you alright?!"

"OTHER THAN THE GODDAMN KUNAI IN MY SHOULDER NEARING MY SKELETON I'M FINE!"

"Ah more blood."Wraith Chase laughed before he felt himself being pulled towards Chase.

"YOU WANNA PLAY MOTHERFUCKER! THEN WE'RE GONNA PLAY! HERE'S A FAVORITE: TUG-O-WAR AND GUESS WHAT, I'M IN THE LEAD!"Chase gave one huge pull making his copy slip and slide towards him.

"Chase can you calm down?"

"RIGHT AFTER I TEAR HIS HEAD OFF!"Chase kicked his copy's head making him release the weapons in his hands and allow Chase to take them as he pulled the one in his shoulder out. He then ripped the chains off the end of each of the Kunais and looked with eyes full of blood lust at the Wraith version of himself."Hey!"His copy stood up to see Chase running towards him and began to slash his chest and back turning the cuts into decayed pieces of skin with spots of bones."HEADS UP!"Chase finished off his copy by slashing his head off and cut it in half. He watched as the skin immediately decayed itself and the skeleton underneath shattered."That was...painful..."Chase fell to his knees as the broken apart skeleton became a green soul. As he fell forward he felt something stop him and saw a worried Tsubaki holding him up."Thank you...I need to lie down after this."Chase gave a small grin and chuckle as Tsubaki absorbed the soul making her jolt and send a chill down her spine.

"Don't worry. Come on I'll take you to the Dispensary."Tsubaki helped Chase up and both of them walked to the DWMA.

* * *

"Hm?"Chase woke up in a hospital bed with his chest bandaged up, along with his arm and a bandage on his cheek."We actually made it?"Chase felt a hand on his and heard a light snore and saw Tsubaki sleeping in a chair next to his bed."That's adorable, well I won't disturb her. I can barely move."Chase closed his eyes gripping Tsubaki's hand as he dozed off again making her give a small smile as she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

The first Revenant

"Hey Lord Death."Tsubaki and Chase wearing a red jacket over a black t-shirt walked into the Death room to see a terrified Death standing there waiting for them.

"Ah oh dear. Oh hello Tsubaki, Chase."

"Can we help you sir?"

"Yes I need your help in a dire situation. What attacked you both yesterday? What gave you all those wounds Chase?"

"That thing? It called itself a Wraith."

"Oh dear just as I expected. Is it anywhere near here?"

"Well..."Tsubaki and Chase sweat dropped remembering the night before.

"I kinda broke it apart."

"And I may have absorbed the soul."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Sorry sir we didn't know what to do. And look at me Lord Death. Tell me that isn't self defense."Chase laughed sheepishly as Death sighed.

"Alright just please be careful for the meantime."

"Yessir."

"This is not going to be good at all."Death began to worry again as the two left the Death Room.

* * *

"Alright Chase you ready?"Tsubaki and Chase stood in the Garden with Black*Star and a girl with shoulder length black hair wearing a dark pink jacket with Death's symbol on the back."You too Tsubaki?"

"You got it."Tsubaki turned into her Ninja Sword form in Chase's hand and as he got in a fighting stance felt sudden pain through his arm."Ah fuck..."

"Chase that's the arm you got cut in remember."

"Yeah Tsubaki I got it."

"Raine weapon form."Black*Star nodded at Raine making her nod and glow white until she became a black and silver hilt in his hand.

"Scary."Chase's tease made Black*Star chucked and flip the hilt in his hand until a blade unfolded from the side and again to be a silver sword with Death's symbol on the bottom of the blade."I withdraw my statement."Chase chuckled sheepishly before Black*Star charged at him and started to slash in his direction making him use Tsubaki to block.

"Chase are you alright?"Tsubaki noticed her meister wincing each time he moved his arm to block worrying her.

"Yeah. WHOA!"Chase blocked an attack only to be too late as Black*Star did it again and cut the front of his jacket.

"Haha! You can't stand up to the almighty Black*Star!"

"Not fair. Tsubaki let's make this a fair fight."Chase nodded at the image of Tsubaki making her turn into her Enchanted Sword form. He then lunged at Black*Star only for him to block and knock him down taking Tsubaki in the process."Fuck...AH!"Chase tried to get up only for Black*Star to step on his back.

"What was that? You expect to be better than me when you don't even know how to use a simple weapon. Get up and fight me when you're ready."

* * *

"Chase? Chase please open up."Tsubaki knocked on Chase's dorm room door worried about him.'Good thing he gave me a spare key.'Tsubaki unlocked the door and entered to see no one inside but Chase's bandages were in the garbage next to her making her worry even more.

* * *

"Dumb wounds. Not gonna stop me."Chase walked through town grumbling to himself before he was tackled to the ground by another Wraith."Get off me!"

"Your soul is...NO MASTER! NO!"The Wraith began to take Chase's soul before beginning to expand before exploding and turned into the green soul.

"What the? Who are you?"Chase coughed looking up to see Giriko grabbing the soul and devouring it.

"Name's Giriko. Who're you for that thing to try to kill you?"

"My name...is Chase."Chase looked up again feeling Giriko push him down with his boot on his head.

"So you're him?"

"WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT ABOUT ME?!"

"Giriko get away from him!"Chase looked to see Soul try to slash Giriko making him get off his head. Chase then sighed in relief as Maka helped him up.

"Maka...thanks..."

"No problem. Didn't Lord Death say to take it easy?"

"Yeah...sorry...who is that guy?"

"Giriko an old ally of the witch Arachne. But he looks different."Maka and Chase looked as Giriko's eyes became orange as did his hands while his skin became pale as from them came a Chainsaw chain."TOO DIFFERENT! SOUL!"

"MAKA LOOK OUT!"Chase watched as Maka ran and grabbed Soul's hand as Giriko whipped the chain at them.

"Hey what's up guys?"Maka and Soul looked as Black*Star was using Raine to block the attack surprising Giriko and Chase.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! HE'S MY TARGET!"Giriko kicked Black*Star with his Chainsaw Chain on his leg sending him flying into the duo behind him and charged at Chase.

'No not again!'Chase's eyes turned red as he clenched his fists as Giriko neared him and grabbed him by the head.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

"That's...what...YOU...THINK!"Everyone watching gasped as Chase grabbed Giriko's arm and began to squeeze making him begin to yell in pain.

'His soul...it's different now.'Maka gasped seeing a silhouette of Chase's soul as its color changed from navy blue to red.

"LET...GO...OF...ME!"Chase punched Giriko right in the face making him let go of him and hold his now broken nose as it bled with blood dripping from his hand."What the? What happened?"

"IMMA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!"

"Oh fuck."

"CHASE DUCK!"Chase did what he was told as Giriko tried to whip him with the chain allowing Maka to attack him using Soul from the back making him yell in pain.

"Chase!"Tsubaki ran up to the group making Chase sigh."Why did you vanish like that? Better yet why are your bandages off?"

"Sorry Tsubaki. But go to your weapon form please?"

"Okay then but you better explain this later got it."

"Got it."Tsubaki became her Enchanted Sword form as Giriko charged at them again making him and Black*Star block his attack and slash him in the chest sending him back."Alright bub time for you to explain."

"Yeah last time we saw you you were alive."

"Hehe you kids are so clueless. I was killed an explosion that old guy Mosquito caused but I was brought back to serve a new master, he's the one who killed that Wraith not me Chase."

"Who is he? Better yet what are you?"

"I'm one of his best soldiers, a Revenant."

"So you're basically a zombie?"Black*Star's question made the Revenant laugh.

"Yeah basically. So is your dad."

"What?"Black*Star dropped Raine in pure shock hearing what Giriko had said to him.

"And your brother."

"Masmune?"Tsubaki's image appeared with tears forming in her eyes making her meister begin to growl.

"Stop talking and come with us."Maka growled seeing how her friends were acting hearing who the other Revenants were.

"So what Blondie? Don't you know you have a brother? Well...had a brother."Maka gasped hearing what Giriko said sending Chase over the limit as his eyes became red again.

"SHUT UP!"Chase tried to slash Giriko but was too late as he disappeared as the blade made contact with him."GOD DAMMIT!"


	3. Chapter 3

Relaxing time

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"Chase grabbed the Wraith he was fighting by the collar and through the eye sockets and ripped the head off after throwing Tsubaki into another one's back.

"Chase are you alright?"

"That Giriko guy still has me pissed from what he did to you guys yesterday."Chase threw the head down and stepped on it making the skull shatter into pieces.

"Chase it's alright."

"Fine, I trust you. But if anything bothers you, just tell me okay?"

"Alright Chase."

* * *

"Hm?"Tsubaki noticed something move behind her and Chase catching his attention.

"What's up Tsubaki?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw something."

"Probably just a cat. Speaking of which, what's a Blair?"

* * *

"DAMN! You could throw a punch."Chase laughed as he and Black*Star were sparring with Raine watching them after Black*Star punched him in the rib.

"Bring it Chase!"Black*Star ran at Chase before he was knocked to the ground from a kick hitting him in the stomach.

"Is that good enough?"

"NOPE!"

"FINE THEN!"The two punched each other making them slide back afterwards with blood beginning to drip from the side of their lips."That all you got?"

"Nope. You want me to show you?"

"Bring it."The two threw their shirts off as Chase's eyes became red and Black*Star's changed to have a star shaped pupil. They then charged at each other clenching fists so hard they began to bleed from where their nails were going in.

* * *

"Hello? Tsubaki?"Chase opened Tsubaki's door to her Dorm Room and looked to see her sleeping peacefully with covers all over her."Oh shit, gotta get some ice for these."Chase turned to look in the mirror to see the black eye, bloody lip, and bruised cheek his sparring match with Black*Star left him. He then ran out quickly to get ice to cover his wounds and relieve the swelling before Tsubaki could wake up.

"Mmm...Chase..."Tsubaki sighed curling up under her blanket as she began to sleep even more peacefully and began to dream.

* * *

"Ahh...I love the scent of these."Tsubaki inhaled the scent of a bouquet of Camellia blossoms she had in her hand before putting them in a vase.

"I see you got my gift."Chase opened the door behind her surprising her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck.

"Hey Chase."Tsubaki turned her head and lifted Chase's to plant a kiss on his lips. She turned around and put her arms over his shoulders as he intensified the kiss trailing his hands across her back."I should probably go see the others."

"Nope, told them we were going out and to meet up later. Just calm down, relax, and let me take the lead."Chase gave Tsubaki another kiss as he took off her outfit and his shirt and pants leaving them both in their underwear. She let out a small moan as he lifted her up trailing kisses down her neck and took her to her bed and set her down after unclipping and taking off her lacy black bra moving the trail down and began to suck on her left breast and massaging the other making her moan even more.

"Ch-Chase please..."Tsubaki began to moan even more as he began to move the trail down south until he got to her panties and began to kiss her womanhood as he massaged her thighs."O-Oh god please."

"Please what?"

"Please!"Tsubaki began to massage her breasts as Chase removed her panties and began to suck on her clit making her moan even louder."I want you inside me already. Please."

"Not yet. Wait a bit longer."Chase went back up to kiss her as he rubbed her womanhood making her moan slightly louder until he pushed one finger inside and went at a slow pace making her moan in his mouth making him chuckle."You really want it?"

"Y-Yes."

"Fine then."Tsubaki moved her hand across Chase's muscles until she reached his boxers. As she took it off the whole area around them became white as a voice began to echo making Chase disappear.

"Tsubaki wake up."

* * *

"Tsubaki wake up."Tsubaki opened her eyes to see Chase whispering and gently shaking her making her blush.

"Hm? Chase? What time is it?"

"It's almost seven. Come on we promised to meet Maka and the others for dinner at Maka and Soul's."

"Alright can you go wait outside while I change."

"Sure."Chase walked out the door and closed it as Tsubaki yawned and sat up.

"Huh? Oh god."Tsubaki looked at her soaked hand before noticing how wet she had gotten from her dream. She washed her hand and quickly changed into a light blue top with black pants.

"That was quick. Something the-"Chase looked surprised watching Tsubaki exit her room and lock the door quickly with a light blush before dragging him out the Dorm.

* * *

"Oh hey guys. Damn what happened to your face Chase?"Maka opened the door as the two knocked on it and looked at the wounds from the sparring match.

"What wounds? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"Tsubaki studied the wounds making her meister sigh as he walked into the apartment stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Well since you dragged me here like a pet and didn't say anything when you woke up, I figured you didn't care."Chase high fived Soul as he chuckled.

"Yeah I mean they're not that bad. The guy's a pain magnet anyway. I say that's pretty cool."

"You still should've told me."

"What had your mind so far away you didn't notice?"Maka looked at Tsubaki suspiciously making her blush.

"Nothing really!"

"While they do their girl talk wanna arm wrestle?"

"Sure."Chase and Soul sat down rolling up their sleeves and began to arm wrestle with both of them trying their hardest but with Soul slightly in the lead.

"Well?"

"Okay let's say it in your room because I'm worried if he hears."Tsubaki pushed Maka into her room surprising the Scythe Meister as the weapon locked the door."Okay...I like Chase."

"Yeah I mean you two are friends and partners..."

"No!...I mean like like."Maka's eyes widened as Tsubaki whispered what she meant into her ear.

"Oh my god Tsubaki...why didn't I-"

"Not just that, I have since I met him and he saved my life. But today I didn't mean to take a nap and...I dreamed myself...having sex...with Chase."Tsubaki covered her face as Maka became bug-eyed looking at her.

"Do you know if he-"

"Soul you alright? You have a river of blood coming out your nose."Maka and Tsubaki tensed up knowing why Chase had questioned Soul outside in the living room.

"Oh no..."

"Blair."

* * *

"Soul?"Chase poked Soul as he laid on the ground with a nose bleed as a familiar magic cat in her human form stood wearing only a towel in front of them.

"Don't worry he usually acts like that. You're cute who are you?"Blair bent over looking at Soul making Chase blush at the close to popping out cleavage.

"Ch-Ch-Chase."

"Hi Ch-Ch-Chase, I'm Blair."

"You're Blair? She's...sexier than you said Soul..."

"I'll take that as a compliment."Blair stood up straight and walked towards the bathroom door making the meister blush more."Wanna help me by brushing my back?"

"...God help me..."Chase gulped not being able to hide his blush before a familiar person helped him back to normal as Blair went back inside the bathroom.

"HEY CHASE! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR IS HERE FOR A REMATCH!"Black*Star put Chase in a choke hold making the blush leave and make him get out and pin the Assassin down.

"Fine then you got it."

"Oh dear."Soul stood back up surprised hearing Raine talk watching the two wrestle in the middle of the living room.

"Wow that's a cute voice Raine. You should talk more."

"Hey guys...Oh god."Maka and Tsubaki exited the Miester's room and face palmed at the wrestling match in front of them.

"Oh...hey...NO! GOD DAMMIT NO!"Black*Star waved at the duo allowing Chase to pin him on his back as Soul slapped the ground three times.

"That's my win."

"REMATCH AGAIN! SOUL JOIN IN!"Black*Star grabbed Chase and Soul by the collars and put them both in choke holds making them fight back.

* * *

"This is really good Maka."Raine took a bite of the food Maka made as the three males sat holding their heads as Maka hid a blood covered book behind her seat.

"Yeah...that's a Maka Chop?"

"Try living with that."Soul fell off his seat getting another Maka Chop from his comment surprising Chase.

"No thank you."

"Anybody know where my towel is?"Blair walked out of the bathroom completely soaked and naked making Soul release a fountain of blood from his nose and Chase fall off his seat blushing intensely.

'Chase...'Tsubaki smiled at Chase's reaction but gritting her teeth underneath.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sword Revenant

"I dunno why you're mad at me. Come on Tsubaki tell ne."Chase ran up to a furious Tsubaki after class making her turn around making him flinch.

"YOU DON'T KNOW! WHAT ABOUT TWO DAYS AGO WHEN WE WERE AT MAKA AND SOUL'S WHEN YOU-"Tsubaki covered her mouth before she said the wrong thing confusing the boy in front of her.

"When I what?"

'Fuck if I say for acting like that because of Blair...'Tsubaki uncovered her mouth and looked seriously at her meister again."AND BLACK*STAR GOT IN THAT FIGHT AND DRAGGED SOUL IN!"

"How is that bad?"

"IT JUST IS ALRIGHT!"Chase watched as Tsubaki stormed off confusing him.

'Well Baby Sister...I see you're having fun here.'Masamune stood hidden above the DWMA looking through a window to see the argument between the duo and chuckled at it.

* * *

"Maka can we talk?"Chase ran up to the Scythe Meister in the hallway surprising her.

"Sure what is it?"

"What's wrong with Tsubaki?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's been mad since we went to your place the other day."

"I don't know what to tell you Chase."Maka couldn't stand seeing Chase's expression change from confused to depressed.'YES I DO! TSUBAKI LIKES YOU!'

"Crap. Should I talk to her?"

"I recommend it."

* * *

"Stupid Chase...he's being influenced by Black*Star I'm sure of it."Tsubaki looked outside at the night on her bed as she thought about Chase.

"I'm not."Tsubaki tensed hearing Chase open the door and walk in."Seriously what's up?"

"I'm being serious how could you get in a fight with Black*Star?"

"That's not it. Tsubaki we've been partners for nearly a week and I can tell you're lying."Chase threw off his shoes and sat next to Tsubaki making her blush."What is it?"

"When you were there...I got jealous from how you reacted with Blair."

"Why? Tsubaki I admit she looked breathtaking. But she's just a girl...cat...thing."

"But why did you act like that?"

"It's an impulse seeing someone like that naked. And I don't care if this makes me a pervert or anything, but I prefer my weapon over Blair any day."Chase held Tsubaki's hand making her blush and put her head on his shoulder."Just don't feel jealous alright? I'm never going to choose someone like that over you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my partner and always will be and no one else will take me away from your well being."

"Oh."

"What's with the oh?"

"Oh nothing, come on let's go get some dinner, it's only 8."

"Sure."Chase and Tsubaki put on their shoes and left not noticing Masamune watching.

* * *

"...What's that?"The two stopped seeing something run in front of them.

"Another Wraith?"

"Probably Giriko. Weapon form."Chase grabbed Tsubaki's hand making her nod and blush turning into her Enchanted Sword form."Show yourself."He turned in every direction until when he faced the way he did, Masamune tackled him and cut his chest.

"CHASE!"

* * *

"Lord Death what is it?!"Black*Stair, Raine, Maka, and Soul ran into the Death Room to see Death waiting for them.

"I need you all to watch this."Death moved out of the way for the four to see Chase holding his chest with blood dripping from in between his fingers.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"A Revenant."

"WHO WAS IT?! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR WILL GO HELP HIS FRIENDS FROM THAT ZOMBIE!"Black*Star began to leave if Raine hadn't stopped him looking worried for him.

"It's...Masamune..."

"Tsubaki's brother?!"

* * *

"Chase are you alright?!"Tsubaki's image came from the blade as the meister stood back up but staggering a bit.

"Fucking hell...Yeah."

"GOOD BECAUSE HERE HE COMES AGAIN!"Chase turned but it was too late as he was hit again this time his side was cut but seemed like a small hit.

"I'm alright this time."The two heard a finger snap before blood began to pour from it."SHIT!"

"Weak."The Revenant appeared in front of them shocking Tsubaki as he began to choke the Meister.

"You...you're Masamune?"

"Yes and you're my sister's new partner."

"I don't care if you're her brother, best friend, or her dad!"Chase tried to slash Masamune only for his wrist to be grabbed and twisted the whole way making him release Tsubaki. As soon as he did, the Revenant grabbed his arm and punched it hard on the elbow joint making it crack and bend the opposite way making him yell in pain.

"CHASE!"

* * *

"NO!"

"CHASE!"

"Oh dear."

* * *

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Watch your language kiddo."Masamune pushed Chase to the ground and stomped on his ankle shattering the bone underneath.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM BROTHER!"Tsubaki turned back to her human form only to be knocked unconscious by a hit from Masamune making her hit her head on a rock.

"TSUBAKI! Shit!"Chase tried to stand up only to fall on the floor from the pain sent from his broken foot.

"What did I say?"Masamune grabbed the boy and threw him into a Dumpster making him start to bleed from the head.

"...Your sister..."

"I'll worry about her later."The meister began to yell in pain as The Revenant began to stomp on his chest breaking a rib after every time his foot hit the chest.

"DAMN IT! STOP IT!"

"Fine."Chase's request was done the worst way possible as Masamune stopped stepping on him but was instead stabbed in the abdomen by Masamune making a pure black version of the Enchanted Sword from an orange light emanating from his hand.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO GET HIM!"The four were too late to try to stop Black*Star as he ran out of the Death Room and to where the Meister and Weapon were."Chase? WAKE UP!"Black*Star put his ear on Chase's chest to hear a faint heartbeat.

"Black*Star let me handle this."The Assassin turned to see Stein walk up to him and pick up Chase."Get Tsubaki, she'll be the easiest to treat."


	5. Chapter 5

The Reaper arrives

"Lord Death how are Chase and Tsubaki doing?"Maka and Soul walked into the Death Room to see Death in his mirror sighing in relief.

"Tsubaki is only unconscious for the time being, poor dear hit her head really hard."

"And Chase?"

"He's in better condition than we hoped. The blade had barely missed any vital organs and his spine, his bones were broken but fixable and by the time he wakes up, he will have made a full recovery."Death's last statement made Soul sigh in relief but shock Maka.

"Lord Death...wounds like that won't be healed in a day."

"I know...he's in a coma from a mix of hitting his head hard and loss of blood."

* * *

"Poor Chase, I wonder how Tsubaki'll feel when she wakes up and finds out."The four stood out on the balcony as Soul and Maka explained the situation dealing with the meister and weapon.

"I swear...first I'll kill Masamune for what he did and then the rest, even if one is my father."Black*Star punched the railing surprising Raine making her jump up.

"Well technically they're already dead so that'll be useless."Soul patted his friend's back before holding him back as he tried to jump off the rail.

"LEMME GO! I'LL FIND THAT ASSHOLE!"

"What's Black*Star complaining about this time?"The group turned to see Kid, Liz, and Patty walking towards them confused.

"Kid! Raine this is Death the Kid, son of Lord Death. Kid this is Raine, Black*Star's new partner."

"Hello."Raine shook Kid's hand as he nodded a hello at her."Where's Tsubaki?"

"She's...in the dispensary."

"What happened?"Kid's question immediately made the expressions of the four go grim.

"She and her new partner...they got in a fight...they're beat up pretty badly."

* * *

"I'm going to kill him."

"Black*Star can you please relax?"Raine and Black*Star were walking through Death City as the Assassin was hunting Masamune.

"Raine...Chase was your friend and so was Tsubaki, if you felt the way I did, you would be trying to find him as well."Black*Star grabbed Raine by the shoulders and pulled her close making her blush.

"I do feel the same way but are you really prepared? These Revenants mean business, they may be weapons but they can make them out of that weird orange light."

"Then you know why I have to do this."

"But he's insanely fast and strong, Chase couldn't even see him until he stopped."

"I know, but remember I'm bigger than him so I'll beat him without breaking a sweat."

"Is that so? I remember you member of the Star Clan."Raine and Black*Star gasped hearing the voice of the Revenant above them. They looked around until Black*Star turned and blocked an attack from Masamune.

"So it is you, you look uglier than before."

"Watch your tongue."Masamune tried to stab Black*Star but just in time Raine had changed into her weapon form in her meister's hand and he blocked that attack as well."Well since you practically dumped my sister, you got better."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"The Revenant smirked as the Meister in front of him got angry and head butted him making him bleed from his nose.

"Get angry you little kid."

"SHUT UP!"

"Black*Star calm down!"Raine tried to calm down Black*Star as he tried to stab or cut Masamune only to have his attack blocked every time.

"Best thing about being revived like this, I'm even stronger and can do this like you can. SOUL FORCE!"Raine gasped watching her meister be sent back by the Revenant slamming his hand on his chest and a bright orange light hit him making blood pour from his mouth.

"BLACK*STAR!"

"That...hurt..."Black*Star tired to stand up only to be stepped on by Masamune.

"I'll crush you like that Chase kid."He laughed as he was about to stab Black*Star but a hit on the back of his neck made him stop and turn to see Kid aiming at him with both Liz and Patty.

"Next time that won't be a warning shot. Raine how's he doing?"

"He's barely conscious."

"So the son of Death wants to try to fight me?"Masamune was answered by a shot hitting him in the forehead as Kid smirked.

"Bring it."

"Fine then."Masamune disappeared and reappeared in front of Kid trying to cut him but was suddenly sent back by a shot to the chest.

"Nice shot Kid."

"Yeah nice shot."Liz and Patty cheered for Kid as The Revenant ran back even faster but was stopped by the Grim Reaper as he grabbed his Skateboard and kicked it under his feet making him slip.

"So you can take down two Meisters but not three? How pathetic."Kid chuckled at Masamune before his shadow lifted up Kid and began to choke him.

"I'm pathetic? Prepare to die, you'll be dead by the time I finish off-where did he go?"The Revenant turned to see Black*Star gone as Kid chuckled.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"Masamune gasped as he saw a glowing white blade appear from his chest."STAR BLADE!"He turned his head to see the missing Assassin holding his weapon that now was glowing completely white with a star shaped cross guard."FOR TSUBAKI AND CHASE!"Black*Star kicked Masamune off Raine before holding her the way The Revenant was pointing his weapon at him before.

"Black*Star that's enough."Kid stopped the meister shocking him and Masamune."Go to your boss and say that we're ready for him and to bring it with all his strength."

"Big Mistake."Masamune chuckled disappearing leaving the five there with Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Raine looking at the Grim Reaper in shock.

"Kid that was a mistake."

"No it wasn't Liz. We showed him what only two meisters can do so when he goes to whoever is leading him, to back off or else he gets an entire school's worth."

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, I was attacked by two. Death's brat was there."Masamune sat on a ceiling beam as Giriko sat on a sofa underneath him sharpening his chainsaw blades.

"That's what you get for leaving a girl like him to do a man's job."

"SILENCE!"The about to argue two stopped as a man with piercing red eyes wearing a black suit of demonic armor walked down a flight of stairs with a green soul in his hand.

"Sorry Lord Mars."

"Not a total loss, we saw what their soft spot is."Mars sat on a throne grabbing a skull and crushing it in his hand after making eye contact with it."Their bond with their friends."

"And old man? What should we do then?"

"Simple, take them out at the same time. But make them mad up to that point."

"How?"

"We reunite brother and sister."


	6. Chapter 6

New Soul Resonance

"So I'm stuck like this for a while?"Chase talked to Stein as he examined the cast he was in.

"Your coma was fairly quick lasting only a few days. I don't know how long your healing will take but you won't be walking or using that arm anytime soon."

"I see, thanks Professor."

"But one thing does concern me."

"What's that?"The Meister watched as the man locked the door and made sure Tsubaki was asleep.

"You've healed quickly actually, when you first came here I put four stitches on you and in a matter of a few days it looks like you were never even hit. I did a blood test and nothing out of the ordinary appeared, but your soul is my main concern."

"What about it?"

"Maka came to me and told me that during the fight with Giriko, your soul's color changed as your personality did. When I was doing surgery, as I put your bones together they seemed to go right back together."

"What does that mean?"

"It's as if you were made to take these hits and go back even angrier. Get some rest in the meantime."

* * *

"Lord Death said that there's massive Wraith activity here."

"Looks like he was wrong. So not cool."Soul and Maka walked into a destroyed Colosseum looking around for Wraiths.

"Uh Soul?"Maka tapped her weapon's shoulder making him turn to see Wraiths dressed in Gladiator armor walking towards them.

"Got it."Soul turned into his weapon form in his meister's hand making her spin him around before stopping and charging at the group in front of them.

* * *

"Oh hey guys."Chase looked over his book to see Black*Star and Raine enter quietly.

"Hi Chase."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright. Stein made me some painkillers and I barely feel anything."

"Uh...you mean prescribed right?"

"No, he literally made it, even the strongest painkiller didn't work."

"So this one works?"

"Yeah...I think he put liquor in this."

"Why?"

"I feel buzzed."The trio laughed before hearing a small groan from the bed next to the hospitalized meister's."Tsubaki?"

"Hm? Chase? Good Morning. Hi Raine, Black*Star."Tsubaki opened her eyes to see her friends smiling at her and smiled back. But she immediately lost her smile seeing how bad her Meister's condition was."Chase? Oh god you look horrible."

"Says you. I'm alright just need to rest for a while."

"But your head! Your arm! Your leg!"

"Tsubaki, I'll be fine...see..."Chase winced as he slowly got up from the bed and limped over next to his partner, held her hand and kissed it."...not a problem..."

* * *

"WITCH HUNTER!"Soul's blade changed into the Witch Hunter as Maka slashed through three Wraiths before her attack was stopped by a Wraith tackling her.

"Maka we need more power!"

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE! GENIE HUNTER!"Soul's blade changed into the Genie Hunter and slashed through the Wraith along with chopping the rest in half after Maka threw him towards them."Great..job...Soul..."

"You pushed yourself too much with that."Soul turned back to normal and caught his meister before she fell over from exhaustion.

"Sorry..."The two began to leave exhausted from the battle they had just gone through. Before they could get out, Soul was hit in the back sending them both to the ground."Soul?"

"What was that?"The two yelled in pain as they were lifted up by their hair but Maka looked shocked as she saw a boy with short hair the same color as her father's and piercing green eyes like theirs.

"Who are you?"

"Don't recognize me? Don't you big sister?"Maka gasped before screaming even more as her brother pulled her hair even more."Stop screaming just because mom and dad aren't here to say stop doesn't mean you should get louder."

* * *

"Alright Chase this X-Ray says that your bones are almost completely healed."Stein took out an X-Ray photo with Chase's leg, arm, and ribs to show only small lines on his bones.

"Alright..."Both Meisters looked around to make sure no one was listening or watching."I heard about Soul and Maka when her dad ran by crying a few days ago. How long have they been missing?"

"More than a week."Stein looked surprised seeing the boy in front of him get up angry."What are you doing?"

"Going to look for my friends."

"Not in your condition..."

"Don't try to stop me Professor, I'm going to get Tsubaki and the others and we're going to look for them."

"Unless you put on these."Chase turned to see Stein take out an arm and ankle brace and throw it at him."I made them out a lightweight and thin but powerful composite so you can use it and not even tell it's on."

"Thanks Doc. But what about my chest?"

"Just avoid getting hit there."Chase smiled and ran out as Stein lit a cigarette in victory.

* * *

"Who is it? Chase?!"Black*Star and Raine were studying until they heard a knock and saw the originally hospitalized duo standing there.

"Hey Black*Star. Afternoon Raine."

"How are you?"

"That's what I said but look."Tsubaki smiled as she pushed her meister's sleeve up and sock down to show the braces."Professor Stein made this for him."

"Just avoid the chest please."

"So what is it?"

"Maka and Soul went missing about a week ago. We're going to find them."

"If 'THEY' went missing, how are 'WE' supposed to fight who took them?!"The three were surprised by Raine's outburst making them look at each other in shock.

"Lord Death sent his son already to meet us up where they were last seen."

* * *

"The Symmetry here is off."Kid looked around the Colosseum as the four walked up behind him.

"Does he have OCD?"Chase looked confused as Kid tried to lift a piece of rubble and put it on the opposite side of the arena.

"Sadly yes."He then jumped up as Liz and Patty walked behind them surprising him.

"The fuck?"

"Wow you scared him sis."Patty laughed along with the other three before hearing Tsubaki growl making them all stop.

"Well you're cute. What's your name?"

"Can I check to see if my heart is beating before I answer that?"Tsubaki growled even more seeing Liz stare at Chase with hearts in her eyes.

"Well well!"The seven looked up to see Maka's brother waiting with an unconscious Maka and Soul by his feet."WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE! ELIZABETH AND PATRICIA THOMPSON! DEATH THE KID! BLACK*STAR! TSUBAKI NAKATSUKASA! AND CHASE UNDERWOOD! WELCOME!"

"Who are you? And how do you know our names!"The weapons changed into their weapon forms as their Meisters stared at the Revenant looking at them.

"I studied all of you, I know all your tricks and techniques."The boy then grabbed a rock and deflected a shot from Kid making it hit Black*Star instead.

"THE HELL KID?!"

"My name is Kuro. Kuro Albarn!"

"Albarn? Chase that's-"

"You're Maka's brother."Kuro laughed as the group gasped at his identity.

"How...THERE'S NO RECORD OF MAKA'S PARENTS HAVING A SECOND KID!"Kid was growling while he aimed at the boy.

"Dad sure loves his women."Kuro chuckled before he jumped towards them with a black Scythe forming in his hand.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"Chase turned surprised to see Black*Star and Kid using their Soul Resonances.

"STAR BLADE!"

"DEATH CANNON!"

"What is that?"

"It's a Soul Resonance."Chase and Tsubaki watched the two's weapons changed shape until Raine was her Star Blade form and Liz and Patty were their Death Cannon forms."It's when a weapon and meister synchronize their Soul Wavelengths to make powerful techniques and change the tide of battle. See look."The duo watched as Black*Star tried to slash Kuro only to be blocked by him using his scythe. He was then shot down by Kid jumping behind him and firing a colossal blast on his back.

"...Come on...we have to get Maka and Soul."Chase jumped over the wall and ran up the seats until he got to the unconscious duo. Tsubaki turned back to normal and picked up Maka as Chase picked up Soul.

"WHY YOU!"Kuro saw what was happening and immediately grabbed Black*Star and slammed his head on his breaking the Meister's nose and threw him hard on the ground into a rock knocking him out as it hit his head making blood start to run down it. He then cut an attack from Kid in half before cutting a piece of his shirt off.

"My...shirt..."Kid then coughed up blood noticing the lack of symmetry before losing consciousness making Liz yell in frustration as Patty laughed.

"KID!"

"BLACK*STAR!"

"THIS TIME I'LL KILL YOU AND NOT MAKE THE MISTAKE MASAMUNE DID!"The two then put the partners down before Tsubaki turned into her Enchanted Sword form in her meister's hand as Kuro ran up to them.

"Synchronize the wavelength..."Chase closed his eyes as underneath his eyes turned red.

* * *

"Hm?"Tsubaki was walking on water as Camellia Blossoms fell by her feet making her smile. She then stopped seeing a familiar figure pick one up and walk towards her.

"So this is the inside of your soul?"Chase put the flower on his weapon's hair before seeing the Will of Nakatsukasa behind her staring at him.

"You want the power of the Nakatsukasa yet there's darkness in your soul."

"I know there is, but there's enough good in it to hold it down. Lend me your clan's power."Chase held a fist up making the entity stare at him.

"We will destroy your body starting with the soul should you use the power for other reasons."

"Gimme your power and I swear to you on my honor and life, I will never hurt Tsubaki in any way or misuse the power of the Nakatsukasa clan."Chase chuckled before the entity turned into shadows that covered himself and the weapon.

* * *

"TSUBAKI!"

"RIGHT!"

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"The two opened their eyes to reveal them to both be red as shadow like tattoos formed on both of them. They began to yell as the blade became pure black as the shadows began to move off his back to form wing like shapes."SHADOW WING!"Chase roared as the shadows formed skeletal wings as his braces broke off. He then ran at Kuro before they both clashed their weapons making a shockwave hit and made the area around them cave in.


	7. Chapter 7

Enter Mars

'What is this? It's even stronger than the other two's attacks.'Kuro and Chase had their weapons together making sparks fly as they pushed the weapons even more."What is this?"

"LIKE WE WOULD TELL YOU!"Chase broke the clash and then disappeared in the shadows as the sun began to set making more appear.

* * *

"Tsubaki what is this?"Chase and Tsubaki were standing on water as they both were in their Shadow Wing forms.

"Our Soul Resonance...it feels...good."Tsubaki looked at her glowing figure opening and closing her hands making Chase chuckle.

"That's what she said. And it does seem strong."

"Chase while we're here I need to tell you something."

"What is it partner?"

"I...I..."

* * *

"SHOW YOURSELF!"Kuro stabbed his scythe into the ground making it crack and the area begin to rumble.

* * *

"Tsubaki how about later you tell me? We got trouble."Tsubaki was blushing before the area began to shake surprising them.

* * *

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!"Kuro turned to see the meister pop out of his shadow and slash his chest but it seemed unnoticeable until when he jumped back and touched the ground, the cut became an explosion of purple energy sending him back and dropping his weapon. He then ran forward and stopped inches away from the Revenant."SHADOW WING: DANCE OF THE PUPPET!"Chase's wings then grabbed Kuro and began to attack him making gashes and stab wounds before throwing him to the other side of the Colosseum."Time to finish you. SHADOW WING: BLADE CLAW!"The Meister appeared suddenly in front of the Revenant making him yell in pain as the wings turned into copies of Tsubaki and began to cut Kuro rapidly before Chase raised the real blade about to cut Kuro in half. Before he could swing, Mars switched out with his lackey and sent the Meister back dragging his feet in the ground to stop."What the?"

"Hello Mr. Underwood, Lady Nakatsukasa."

"Who are you?"Chase and Mars began to encircle each other as he readied Tsubaki.

"My name is Mars, I am the one to destroy Death and his institution."

* * *

"So it is you...Mars."Death was watching the battle and his naturally happy expression changed to one of pure anger.

* * *

"What did Lord Death do to you?"

"He tried to kill me. He left me for dead bleeding out until I used dark magic to revive myself."

"Watch yourself Chase, he's different than the others."

"Why bring back family members of my friends? Why target me?"

"Why you're special child. Don't you know who you are? Better yet the one who loves you?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"That sword in your hands has been harboring feelings for you. But she doesn't know who Chase Underwood is does she?"

"Don't you dare."Chase gripped Tsubaki tighter surprising her and made her image look at him.

"Lady Nakatsukasa, your friend is harboring a secret that I'll let time shed light on. And I revived family members to increase negative feelings to give me strength."

"Why?"

"My plans are to revive the most dangerous being to have ever lived and destroy you all starting with Death. Unless you accept what I'm about to ask, join me and be my general and I'll spare your weapon as well."Mars held a hand out shocking Tsubaki and angering Chase.

"Listen, I'll never turn against my friends no matter what."

"My offer will stay on the table. So long."Mars laughed as he snapped his fingers making himself disappear as Chase and Tsubaki turned back to normal.

"You're not planning on..."

"No, come on, we need help getting the others home."

* * *

"Hey."Chase and Tsubaki entered the dispensary to see Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Raine look as if they were waiting for years.

"Hey...who was that guy?"Soul looked at the duo making them sigh and sit down.

"Apparently Mars."

"Who's Mars?"

"I think that's why Kid went to see Lord Death."Maka sighed rubbing her head as Chase sat down and cracked his knuckles.

"I know Kid is going to see what Lord Death knows on Mars, but we should go see what the Library has on him and someone tell Kid to meet us there."

* * *

"Father."Kid and his weapons walked into the Death Room to see a furious Death surprising them.

"Hello son."

"Lord Death I don't know if it's our position to ask but-"

"Mars was a student here less than a Hundred Years Ago..."

* * *

"Nothing on Mars."The six sighed sitting down with columns of books around them before Stein walked up to them putting out a cigarette.

"I'll tell you, my day is pretty clear since Marie is on a mission."Stein made a seat out of books and sat down near the small group.

"Please Professor Stein."

"Alright, Mars was a Meister here at Death Weapon Meister Academy around a hundred years ago. A mission went wrong and his weapon was killed because of it..."

* * *

"Filled with depression, Mars had decided to practice Dark Magic secretly to revive her. Sweet girl his weapon was but when he did revive her, he made...he made the first Wraith."Death was telling the story to Kid and his weapons as they listened intently.

"I see, so what happened."

* * *

"Lord Death soon found out because not only couldn't he control it, she had attacked him herself and then the school. They soon found Mars's books and everything having to do with his magical abilities. But before they could punish him, he had ran away and while he was hiding had made his previous army of Wraith and Revenants and led them against this place. Lord Death prevailed and killed Mars."

"But he's alive...how?"

"Dark Magic is difficult to understand."Stein lit up another cigarette looking up while the six were thinking."But it's not impossible to think that he might've cast an immortality spell or something."

* * *

"Well what did you find out?"The group met up with Kid and his weapons outside and began to question what Death told him.

"Mars learned here."

"Yeah and his weapon was killed and he made the first Wraith from her soul."

"That's what Stein told us, and that this is gonna be even more difficult."

"How?"

"Mars might've used some type of Immortality Magic and we know what immortal means don't we?"

"So what do you recommend we do?"

"Kick ass until we find his weak spot."


	8. Chapter 8

Father and Son

"Your father should be somewhere...Black*Star?"Raine was reading a map on a train sitting next to her meister and turned to see him starring out into space.

"Hm? Sorry Raine, just anxious."

"Why?"

"I never knew my family, I was orphaned in the DWMA."

"Oh. Well from the way this looks, I guess we should stay in a hotel when we get to the town."Raine put her hand on Black*Star's making her blush slightly looking out at the night sky through the window.

* * *

"Raine? Are you done in the shower?"Black*Star took off his shirt getting ready to sleep before opening the bathroom door slowly to see Raine getting out of the bath. His jaw dropped seeing her curves, bust, and especially couldn't take his eyes off her rear until she turned making him close the door quickly and go to his bed.

* * *

"Oh god...that was..."Black*Star put his back on the shower wall thinking about what had just happened a few minutes ago. His eyes then snapped up as he noticed he had began to stroke his manhood the more he though about it."What the? Might as well here than out there. Raine..."

* * *

"What's that?" Raine looked up from her novel hearing her name and sighed going back to it."Probably the wind...that sounds like he's...he wouldn't...there's not much about me to even excite anyone."

* * *

"Oh fuck!"Black*Star moaned until his hand was covered in his cum making him wash it off using the shower and turn it off immediately afterwards.

* * *

"What happened last night?"Raine was wearing black shorts with her jacket to deal with the heat they were in as they walked into a burned down village.

"I'll tell you what! THE STAR CLAN ATTACKED US!"The meister gasped as an upset villager told them what happened making his partner go to his side and cover his tattoo.

"What do you mean?"

"White*Star and some strange men attacked us and burned our homes down. He ran off in that direction a few hours ago."An elderly villager walked up to the duo making the meister growl as he pointed in the direction his father went."I know who you are, Black*Star. But don't fret, you're a hero to me and my family. Now go, they couldn't have gotten far. There's a canyon near here that if you go the way they went, it'll take until sunrise tomorrow to get out of. Go that way but stick to the trees when you do. You'll be on the top of it and they'll look like a building in an open plain."

"Thank you sir."Raine shook the man's hand before she and Black*Star took off in the direction the man pointed and climbed a tree and began to jump from branch to branch.

* * *

"NO!"Raine jumped to a branch but gasped as her jacket was ripped after being caught on a branch.

"What is it?"

"My jacket broke."

"And? Just take it off."

"Why?"

"Raine it's almost 100 degrees out. Please take it off, you'll be bacon by the time we get to the Canyon."

"But why?"

"Oh my god."Black*Star sighed and quickly took off Raine's jacket showing her black tank top and tied it around her waist."There! Let's go!"

"What's your problem?"

"Look, my dad is hurting people again. I'm going to stop him even if it kills me."Black*Star went ahead before stopping hearing what his partner began to say.

"And where does that leave me? We're partners, we're friends! YOU THINK I WANT TO SEE YOU DIE FOR THAT! KID HAS LIZ AND PATTY WHO CARE ENOUGH TO DIE FOR HIM! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO SOUL TO PROTECT MAKA! AND TSUBAKI AND CHASE HAVE EACH OTHER'S BACKS NO MATTER WHAT BECAUSE THEY CARE FOR EACH OTHER! WHAT DO WE HAVE?!"Raine began to shed tears as Black*Star clenched a fist and went over to her."YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL! YOU PREFER TSUBAKI MORE THAN ME DON'T YOU! I KNOW ABOUT YOUR PREVIOUS RELATIONSHIP AND I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL EVER BE AS GOOD TO YOU AS SHE EVER WAS!"

"Raine..."She looked up to see him embracing her tightly making her return the hug."You are my friend. You'll be my partner for the rest of my life, you will surpass Tsubaki soon and don't think you never will be. I care for you more than my life that's why if it came down to it, I'll die to stop my father, to protect you and keep you safe. We have a bond that'll never be broken as long as we live and even in the afterlife. I just can't let him go on and hurt the people I care about."

* * *

"This is the dumbest Canyon I've ever been in."White*Star looked around the canyon as the moon shone above him before looking at the rocks above him as some pieces dropped by his feet.

"YAHOO!"White*Star unsheathed the Katana on his back and used it to block an attack incoming from his son making him chuckle.

"Well my son has sure grown into his abilities."

"I may be your son, BUT YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!"Black*Star broke the clash and tried to slash at his father only for his attacks to be blocked each time.

* * *

"Come on man."Death, Chase, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul were watching the battle in the Death room and from how intense it started to get, Maka gripped Soul's arm tight and Chase held Tsubaki's hand tightly as well.

* * *

"Is that all you got?"White*Star punched his son's head knocking him down and began to step on his arms and back."Come on!"He then lifted his head up and slammed it on the ground hard denting the rock and made him begin to bleed before putting him on his back..

"Bla-"

"Raine...remember what I said about a bond?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's show him."

"DIE!"White*Star was about to stab Black*Star where his heart was located only to be the one impaled instead.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"He gulped as the blade going through him changed into her Star Blade form as a bright light enveloped the boy underneath him."STAR BLADE!"

"Black*Star this is going to hurt a bit."

"Just do it. LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

"BRIGHT STAR!"The light made Black*Star begin to glow completely gold before pulling the blade out of his father's abdomen and punched him in the face making him begin to bleed from his lip until he punched him again making his nose bleed.

"What the?"

"Time to-DAMN IT!"Black*Star swung at the Revenant's head with Raine but he vanished just as the blade was about to make contact angering him.

* * *

"MARS!"

"He lets his Revenants take the hits but saves them before they can be killed. At least we know what he does now."

* * *

"Black*Star don't worry, come on. I know you're tired."Raine went back into her human form and patched up her meister's bleeding head before holding his hand and began to walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

Another needed break

"Hey guys I need to tell you some thing."Black*Star cracked his knuckles as Soul, Chase, and Kid got ready for a game of Basketball.

"What is it? Cuz I need to say something too."

"Same."

"Here as well."

"Did you ever see a woman naked?"The assassin's question made his friends chuckle a bit confusing him.

"Dude, Blair."

"But I don't mean a cat lady, I mean like your partner or something."

"No."

"Not really, Maka would've killed me if I did."

"Partner no. I've seen my brother's girlfriend naked."Chase chuckled surprising the three making him laugh even more.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, the perfect son as my parents called him. Five years older than me and an even bigger asshole than Mars. So what's with the sudden question bud?"

"I saw...Raine...getting out of the bath."

"So, Tsubaki said you did the same to her almost everyday."Soul and Kid covered their mouths feeling the blood lust and Death Glare coming from Chase after having the Scythe weapon say that.

"YOU WHAT?!"

* * *

"So about your Chase crush..."Maka and the girls sat in her and Soul's apartment as they all looked at Tsubaki with curiosity in their eyes.

"Oh uh...listen guys can we just keep this between us?"Tsubaki sweat dropped and raised her hands defensively blushing crazily making the others laugh.

"It's just a tease Tsubaki. But what's so alluring about him other than the fact he's as hot as a fire."Liz looked at Tsubaki intrigued making her blush even more.

"Well the fact he'd never hurt someone on purpose..."

* * *

"Ow..."Black*Star held the part of his head Chase had hit him with a chair scaring the other two."But it was different this time, I mean it was surprising when it happened with...you know who...but Raine was different."

"How different? And one of you says something like that dealing with Tsubaki again and I will break a table over your head."

"Defensive."Soul's comment earned him a death glare from the meister in front of him making him sweat drop.

"Different like...something about her just made me...I don't know how to describe it."

"Like your heart skipped a beat, everything just slowed down?"

"Yeah."Black*Star's answer made the three smile and chuckle."What?"

"Knucklehead you have a crush on her."

* * *

"Is it weird to think I like Black*Star?"Raine spoke up interrupting Tsubaki making her sigh in relief.

"Not at all. Although I don't see why. His head is like a rock."

"At least a rock can stay quiet."

"Come on you guys aren't you being a little mean?"

* * *

"A crush?! The mighty Black*Star doesn't need a woman to hold him back!"

"Well at least you know because you might."Chase sighed and sat down on the pole behind him earning a look from the other three."What?"

"And what was it you had to say?"

"Has Tsubaki been weird around me?"

"Weird how?"

"Like a blush every now and then?"

"I've seen her do that with you around why?"

"Mars when I confronted him said that she had feelings for me."

"Well Lover boy she does apparently. She blushes, she cares so much for you, she always has that type of smile when you're alright. But do you like her back?"

"No...I don't fucking know guys. At least I don't fap to her like you probably did and to Raine too rock for brains."Chase made Black*Star look at him shocked.

"How did you know?"

"You just admitted to it. What did you have to say Soul?"

"I seriously just wanna play ball."

"Kid?"

"Black*Star you're unsymmetrical at the moment."The three sighed as Kid fixed the Assassin's shoes so that they looked symmetrical.

* * *

"I always wondered, what if we meet someone cooler than our partners?"Patty looked at the other four making them look at her with the same 'oh' face.

"Cooler how?"

"Like even better at fighting than Kid. Even more serious and better at making us laugh than Black*Star. Even more protective than Soul. And even cuter and better with a sword than Chase."Patty explained what she meant making the four think about it and sigh when she finished.

"Never though about that."

"Probably never going to happen."

"Not in a life time."

* * *

"So Chase what's your big bro like?"Soul took a swig of water from his bottle as they finished up their game with his team of him and Kid winning against Black*Star and Chase.

"He's a genius in book and street smarts. A strategic genius. Strong and fast, great at sports."

"That's why he's the perfect son?"

"Everything my parents wanted. But they don't know the thing I do."

"Which is?"

"He's not a meister or a weapon. He's a normal guy but my parents both being Meisters, I was the lucky one."

"Why isn't he a Miester?"

"His soul wavelength. It's to unstable for him to be one. It's incompatible with anybody's."

"My parents never knew, my Dad taught us how to use a sword since he used to be a Sword Meister. My brother caught on but I was the lucky one because I was better with more diverse weapons along with how to use a sword."

"How?"

"Being alone most of your childhood teaches you stuff. The reason I can use Tsubaki so well is because learning how to throw a rope up a tree without hurting myself with the hook tied on it taught me how to use a Chain Scythe. I can use her Ninja Sword form because I learned how to use a knife around that size to cut through high grass and stab into a tree to get some sap to make some food. I can use her Shuriken form because I was so bored I honed my strength and reflex throwing rocks around."Chase began to explain his past grabbing a string from his pocket and a pocket knife, and finished by grabbing a rock and threw it into a wall making it bounce off and almost hit his friends' heads but caught it easily.

"How alone were you to do all that?"

"My brother was the center of attention even in sword training. I screw up my Dad punched me or hit me with the wooden swords he had, but my bro does and he gets a 'try again son.' So I spent most of my days avoiding my parents while their perfect child spent time with them all day."

"No wonder you could take a beating. Your brother must be softer than a pillow."

"Hehe. Guess you're right. Rematch?"

* * *

"So what do we do if that happens?"

"What does that mean Liz?

"Like what do we do if we meet that guy?"

"Whoever gets to him first I guess."Maka sighed along with the other girls in the apartment until their partners except Chase walked in sweating through their clothes and each step left a small puddle of sweat."Ew you guys reek."

"Three intense games, I can't even breathe."Soul fell to his knee barely able to hold his bottle of water up.

"Me either."The other two trembled before falling to the floor nearly unconscious."

"Uh Soul where's Chase?"

"His dorm room with a guest."

"Who a girl?"Maka and Tsubaki looked scared thinking about who the guest was.

"No...his...brother..."


	10. Chapter 10

Neo and Chase

"What is it you came here for Neo?"Chase finished changing as his brother resembling him but with longer hair wearing a gold shirt and black jeans.

"Can't I visit my little brother, who by the way when he gets home is in for an ass whooping from Dad."Neo took a sip of water making his little brother growl and sit down on his bed.

"When you go home tell him that I'm never going back."

"Why is that?"

"Chase are you in-Oh hello."The brothers turned to see Tsubaki enter surprised to see Neo standing near the door.

"Is she your-"

"NO! Just shut the fuck up Neo!"

"That's a little rude Chase."Tsubaki looked surprised hearing her Miester's outburst.

"It's alright beautiful. He's just salty because-"

"JUST SHUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING TRAP YOU TWAT!"Chase growled with his eyes turning red and glared at Neo shocking Tsubaki even more as he stormed past her out the door.

"He's on his period don't mind him."

"I guess I really didn't know him that well."

"Come on so we can talk for a while."

* * *

"Son of a bitch, always trying to be the good guy."Chase walked through Death City with his fists jammed in his pocket kicking whatever he could like a rock or tin can.

"What's the matter Chasey?"He turned his head to see Blair in her cat form walking up behind him.

"Hey Blair, my brother's in town."

"And what's so bad about that?"

"He makes himself the good guy and pushes me to the brink to do it even more."

"He doesn't seem like a nice guy."

"What's he look like?"

"Basically longer hair and he loves to wear gold and black."

"So is that him drinking coffee and laughing with Tsubaki in the Coffee shop right there?"Chase's eyes turned blood red turning his head to see Neo and Tsubaki laughing by the window.

"If anybody asks where I am, tell them I went for a walk."Chase rubbed Blair's head and stormed off gripping his fists tighter and tighter every second.

"Where are you going?"

"FOR A WALK!"

* * *

"Motherfucker...I'm going to...FUCK!"Chase walked through the DWMA's garden and punched a tree before hearing some rustling near him."Who's there? What the...I can see them..."He fell back on a tree with his eyes beginning to burn as they became completely red. But he took his hands off them as he saw the outlines and souls of multiple people around him."Whoa this is cool...wait...YOU!"He looked around laughing from joy before seeing the outline of someone too familiar."MASAMUNE!"

"Well I guess that secret of yours comes with some perks."Masamune walked out of a tree and chuckled before charging at the Meister in front of him.

"What the?"Chase gasped as he easily blocked the attack and sent the Revenant on his back by kicking him in the chest.

"There's something you're not telling everyone like my sister. Afraid they won't like you anymore?"Masamune chuckled standing up with his sword forming in his hand as Chase began to rub his eyes.

"If they found out, I'd just be the bad guy."

"Why? At this point you don't even need to worry about that especially since they're fighting us. When will you tell them your dad isn't really what you say he is?"

"When I need to. Why is this so important?"

"Because Lord Mars said that you're welcome to join us because he doesn't care what you truly are."

'Chase has a secret?'Raine was walking through the garden before hiding seeing what was going on and watched carefully behind cover.

"And what is that?"

"The perfect Human and Kishin hybrid."Raine gasped looking at Chase who began to tremble gripping his fists.

"My dad was a monster, he hid who he truly was from my mother. I'm something that's not meant to exist."

"There's no shame for being that. Your brother is the imperfect one, he's more human than what he should be."

"Stop saying it like I'm the perfect being to exist, I'm not a weapon, I'm not something for Mars to use to kill my friends."

"You say it like you have a choice. GIRIKO! KURO!"Raine felt unable to help seeing the three Revenants tie Chase up."Time to go home."Masamune knocked the Meister out and disappeared with him after throwing him over his shoulder.

'Chase...'Raine fell back covering her mouth before a note fell on her face making her squeeze and crumple it reading it.'He'll be back.'

* * *

"Black*Star big trou-"Raine ran into her and Black*Star's apartment to see Chase and Black*Star laughing.

"What was it Raine?"

"Chase?"

"Of course, who else would I be?"Chase smiled at the weapon making her smile back confused.

* * *

"FUCK!"Chase held his head as Giriko threw him in a cell.

"Have fun, see you when you make up your mind."The Revenant laughed as Chase ran to the bars growling.

"FUCK! FUCKING SHIT! THIS IS ALL YOUR GODDAMN FAULT NEO!"Chase punched the bars multiple times until he heard a voice behind him.

"The more you yell the less energy you will have."He turned to see a middle aged man wearing a tattered suit sitting behind him.

"Who are you?"

"Just call me Cade."

"Alright Cade what do you mean?"

"You aren't the only Half Kishin. We're the only two instances. I said no to Mars as well, let's talk."

"Alright. I'm Chase."


	11. Chapter 11

Change in attitude

"There aren't that much instances where Kishins and Humans have mated."Cade and Chase sat next to each other with the elder grabbing a rock to draw on the ground in front of them."We're special, because not all Kishins look like a baby's nightmare. Was your mother or father the Kishin?"

"My dad."

"For me it was my mother. So it was easy for our parents to hide in plain sight and mate."

"So they hid like a bitch and fucked a dude or a chick. Alright."

"If you want to put it that way. So when we were born we were destined to have mutations because of it. Mine is I can tell what's about to happen like a punch being thrown and block it. Did you figure out yours already?"

"I think it has to do with my eyes. When I feel angry I've been told they change color along with my soul and before they kidnapped me, I began to see the outline of people and their souls."

"I see, so your vision has an enhancement to do such a thing. Do you have a sibling like this Neo character you were cursing?"

"He's my brother. His mutation is being an asshole."

"Why do you talk about him like that?"

"Cade he's ruined my life and I'll never forgive him for that especially for what he just did. OH FUCK!"Chase sighed punching the wall thinking about Neo. Cade then punched him surprising him and made him wince in pain.

"Get up, time for your training."

"Training?"

"Do you want to get out of here? Do you want to see the girl you love again?"

"Girl I love?"

"It's clear that the reason you dislike your brother is because he got special treatment or he took someone from you. Now will you get up?"

'Love?'Chase began to think before Cade kicked him making him growl.

"Get up."

"Fine then."The Meister stood up and tried to punch the man in front of him but had his attack blocked. Cade then twisted his arm and held it behind his back.

"We have a long way to go."

* * *

"I'm glad you two made up."Tsubaki and the others along with Neo were sitting in a restaurant with Chase and Neo sitting together and the eldest brother had his arm around Tsubaki while they all laughed.

"Yeah, all it took was a walk to clear my head."

* * *

2 weeks later...

"Well am I doing alright?"Chase and Cade were shirtless practicing and sweating like crazy as they were sparring like mirrors.

"Perfect."Chase swung at Cade only for it to be block but left himself wide open allowing the boy to deck him square in the head making some blood drip from it.

"How are we going to escape?"

"I haven't slept much kid, it was to dig this."Cade lifted up his shirt from the floor to reveal a deep hole.

"Alright, what do we do when we get out?"

"I have an idea for a ride and when we do, you go to that DWMA place while I go fix something I ruined."

"Got it."Chase and Cade jumped into the hole and began to crawl until they reached the outside of the castle Mars was residing in.

* * *

"No activity in two weeks. So boring."Chase chuckled as Tsubaki and Neo walked behind him to his dorm room.

"Boring? I kind of like it."

"Why less chances for me to be hurt?"

"Other than that. Aren't you scared at all?"

"Only thing I'm scared of is my Dad."Chase chuckled opening the door only to see it completely dark.

"Didn't we leave a light on?"Tsubaki tried to flip a switch but a flash of lightning outside surprised all of them as it showed the real Chase Red eyed standing in front of the window.

"Get away from her."

"Who is that?"

"An imposter."The fake Chase chuckled before the real one began to walk towards him.

"Imposter? If anybody here is fake, it's your fake ass and my brother's good guy attitude to hide he's a fuckboy."

"Oh come on, he's our big brother. Don't talk about him like he's a-"The copy didn't finish as Chase grabbed him and threw him into the door breaking it off the hinges in the process.

"Don't talk about him like he's a good guy. Better yet don't talk about him at all!"He then picked up the fake and threw him across the hallway and into the wall.

"What's your problem?"

"I'm not the one who's been lying to everyone pretending to be myself."Chase grabbed his clone and threw him down a flight of stairs before jumping down next to him.

"What's your deal?"

"My deal is that you lied to everyone."He then held him up against the wall and began to punch him repeatedly."Lied to my best friends. Lied to my shithead brother. AND LIED TO TSUBAKI!"He punched him one last time before looking at the broken nose, bleeding and swollen eye, and broken lip on his copy's face. He then slammed him against the window making him lean out as it broke scaring him.

"Le-lemme go!"

"You sure you want that? You're not even real, you're a cheap knockoff made by Mars."

"Please this is basically suicide!"

"It's not killing myself. There's only one Chase Underwood, and that's me."Chase let go of the copy making him fall and hit the ground but what didn't faze him was the fact when he hit the ground and splattered with his arms and legs in different directions with blood around him, everything from the now deceased copy turned into smoke until it left completely as it began to rain.

* * *

"Chase?"Tsubaki and Neo looked to see Chase walk towards the Door frame picking up the door. He put it back on hitting the nails back in place.

"What?"Chase snapped back with his words like venom.

"Are you-"

"We'll talk tomorrow."

"Why?"

"..."

"Little bro are you-"

"Get out. I said tomorrow."

"Chase?"

"I SAID GET OUT."Chase slammed his hand on the door putting it tightly in place making Neo and Tsubaki jump up and slowly walk out. As soon as they did he slammed the door shut and looked at the framed photo of him and Tsubaki near his bed. He picked it up and after a tear fell on it, threw it at the wall making it shatter.


	12. Chapter 12

Truth comes out

"Time for a little-Chase?"Black*Star walked into the Dojo ready for training to see Chase hitting a punching bag ruthlessly with four destroyed behind him.

"Hey. Black. Star."Chase punched the bag a few more times until it broke off the chain and began to pour sand like a river.

"Dude you destroyed these. How much did you buy for Mira?"Black*Star walked up to his friend to see three more near Chase and watched as he put one up and began to pound on it.

"I bought these and asked her to let me use them instead of the one they had here."

"How much money did you-HOT DAMN MAN!"Black*Star jumped up hearing the just put on Punching bag break."Since when have you been here? It's six in the morning."

"Since I got back last night around ten."

"Got back?"

'I trust him with my life. Better tell him now.'

"What do you mean?"

"Black*Star I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm...I'm an impossible thing..."

"Impossible thing?"

"I told you part of the truth, my parents were strict and loved Neo more than me. But my dad wasn't a Meister."

"He was a weapon? So you're like Maka then?"

"No...we're friends right? You're my friend because I'm me no matter what?"

"Yeah...what is it?"

"My dad was a Kishin..."

"So he became one after you were born?"

"No...he was one before he met my mom...I'm half Kishin..."Black*Star's expression became pure shock as Chase turned to look at him with his eyes beginning to tear up.

* * *

"I wonder what's wrong with Chase?"Tsubaki woke up and yawned remembering what had happened the night before. She turned to see Neo fast asleep with a light snore."Why did I agree to date Neo?"

* * *

"You...see...why...I...didn't...want...to...tell...you..."Chase fell back on the wall beginning to have tears stream before he felt a hand on his head and looked up to see Black*Star smiling at him.

"It's alright bro, I get it. But half Kishin or not, you're always Chase."

* * *

"So what do we do about my little brother?"Neo looked as Tsubaki changed and smiled at her lovingly.

"Talk to him. What's this big secret he's hiding?"

"Let him tell you cuz I have no clue. Why haven't we had sex yet?"

"Let's just wait for a while until I'm sure, I want my first time to be with the 'one'."

* * *

"OH FUCK!"Black*Star winced as Chase hit him in the face with a baton during their training session.

"Anticipation. One more time."He helped him up and they started to do it again. After a few minutes they stopped again when Chase hit Black*Star again making blood go out of his mouth on the floor.

"One more go..."

"Come on man, I don't wanna hurt you."Chase was about to go wipe his face but began to counter his friend's attacks after he charged at him and tried to hit him. He knocked him down after hitting him yet again."You okay man?"

"Yeah...how do you plan on telling the others?"

"I don't know."

"Well you gotta man, or else if they find out and they find out I knew they'd kill both of us. Figuratively, not literally in case those were a bad choice of words."Black*Star realized what he just said and tried to recover from it earning a look from his friend.

"Main one I'm worried about is Tsubaki."

"Chase...there's something you should know..."

"What?"

"Tsubaki is dating someone."

"Who?"Chase felt a sudden pain in his chest surprising himself and gulped ready to hear the truth.

"Neo."

"My...brother?"

"Yeah."Black*Star sighed in relief before hearing the training weapons in Chase's hands drop. He then looked to see him trembling fists clenched and biting his lip.

"T-Thanks for telling me man, you're like a brother to me."

"Where are you going?"Black*Star watched as Chase grabbed his things and began to leave.

"A place to think."

"Want me to come too?"

"No...just...I'll stop by your place later..."Chase left worrying Black*Star seeing a fist was still clenched so tight blood began to drip from his fist.

* * *

"Chase? You here? You're not hiding by the window again are you?"Tsubaki and Neo walked into Chase's dorm room looking for him and searched everywhere.

"Where could he be?"Neo looked around before gripping his chest as his eyes became red.

"Are you alright?"

"Tsubaki you looking for Chase too? What's his problem?"Raine walked into the room only to see the eldest brother hunched over with his eyes beginning to glow.

"Ruuuun."Neo looked at her growling before charging with his teeth getting sharper.

* * *

"So this is where you like to think?"Black*Star walked up to Chase who was sitting down on a roof looking over Death City.

"Yeah. The way it lets me look over our home, it shows me what I need to protect."Black*Star then took a seat next to his friend and smiled seeing what he meant.

"When are you planning on telling everyone?"

"When the time is right...not now..."Chase closed his eyes as it began to rain making Black*Star chuckle watching the people underneath them scramble to shield themselves from the rain."What the?"The two stood up hearing a girl scream and nodded at each other realizing who it was."You know where Raine is?"

"She said she was going to look for you."

"Main place that would be is...the dorm."

* * *

"Come out come out wherever you are."Neo was looking for the girls in an alleyway while they hid behind a stack of crates.

"What happened to him?"

"It must be his blood."

"What about his blood?"

"...Please don't tell Chase I told you."

"Told me what?"

"He and Neo are half-"Raine was interrupted by Neo finding them but was immediately tackled by his younger brother and Black*Star."Black*Star!"

"Chase?"

"RAINE!"

"TSUBAKI!"The girls shook off their surprise and turned into their weapon forms in their meister's hands while they stared at Neo.

"Chase...are you so jealous that you would actually kill your brother?"Neo chuckled at the younger boy before watching the Soul Resonances activate.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE! BRIGHT STAR!"

"SHADOW WING!"The two stood ready weapons and all before Neo charged making Chase do it as well.

"Face it, you might be able to use a weapon. But you're not faster and stronger."Neo blocked the attacks from the shadows his younger brother was trying to use against him before putting him in a choke hold.

* * *

"Huh?"Tsubaki opened her eyes to see herself in a dark void and began to walk. After walking for what seemed like an eternity, she stopped seeing Chase looking over a saddened younger version of himself."Chase?"

"That's what being Neo's brother made me feel like. Look."She turned to see the younger version of himself rubbing his arm tears streaming while a younger Neo was being celebrated and loved by a man with dark hair an a woman with hair blonde like theirs."All my life, I was treated horrible because he got all the love for being the perfect son. If I screwed up in my sword training my dad would hit me hard on the arm with a wooden sword."

"Why? Why are you like this? Why is he that thing?"

"...I'll explain later just...focus on the fight."

* * *

"Hm? Nice weapon."Neo released Chase feeling him stop struggling and picked up Tsubaki as Black*Star tried to attack him. He then slashed at the Assassin making him stop and accidentally let go of Raine to cover the blood beginning to pour from his abdomen."This one too."Neo picked up Raine and began to mix his wavelength with theirs.

"STOP THAT HURTS!"

"Hehe, maybe after I kill them, the pain will kill you as well."The hybrid chuckled at the blades seeing the images of their human forms in pain. Before he could walk toward Black*Star, he was jumped by his younger brother sending them both to the ground and made the elder release Tsubaki and allow him to get her back.

"Hey."

"But you stopped-"

"I can fake that, close my eyes, stop breathing, and let go and pretend to be limp."

"You're getting on my nerves."

"I have a knack for that."

"Not for long."The both of them stood up and began to slash at each other but the eldest had the advantage slashing him in his arms and legs.

"CHASE!"

"Fuck...what did Cade say when he was training me?"Chase closed his eyes and began to think after Neo kicked him onto his back a few feet away making him begin to slowly walk towards him.

* * *

"Anticipation is easy when you get the hang of it. You feel the wind and how it moves when it happens. Do that and it'll be easy to block a sword."

* * *

"What the?"Neo and Tsubaki had the same reaction as Chase easily blocked Neo's attack and the Shadow Wings reappeared on his back.

"SHADOW WING: DANCE OF THE PUPPET!"Neo tried his hardest to block the attacks being sent by his brother's wings before they stopped.

"Chase you have to hurry up, any longer and his wavelength will destroy Raine."

"I know. SHADOW WING: BLADE CLAW!"Chase's wings became copies of Tsubaki and tried to slash the elder again only to be countered again."Crap...going to have to use that one...SHADOW WING: DARKNESS WHIP!"Shadows rose up from under Neo after the meister stabbed Tsubaki into the ground. The shadows then tied themselves around Neo and held him in the air making him release Raine as Chase walked up to him with the sword in his hand ready.

"Chase...is being treated badly by your parents worth killing your brother?"

"..."

"CHASE!"Tsubaki tried to stop her meister as he was about to stab Neo.

"...You think this is about that?"He stopped only centimeters away from Neo's chest and looked at her image in the blade."He tried to hurt you, he constantly pushed my buttons knowing how I'd react. And did he ever tell you what he did and the reason I came here?"

"No..."

"If you tell her...you'd be giving up your secret too."Neo tried to stop his younger brother only for him to have the sword raised to his neck.

"I know. I came here to be different and Lord Death knows that. I have my mother's ability to be a good meister mixed with years of sword training but why my father forced us to learn it, was to use us to collect human souls. My father was a Kishin and was even before we were born."

"Then that makes you..."

"Half-Kishin. Neo and my Dad killed twenty people while I watched in pure horror. My mom had the idea for me to come here to avoid me becoming the monster they are."

"Did he eat the souls?"

"Yes...your boyfriend is a pure Kishin. Bye brother, wait for Dad because when I'm done here with what we're doing, he'll meet you there."The shadows left and the soul resonance ended as Chase stabbed Neo through the chest shocking him.

"...bye brother..."Neo coughed up blood before turning into a Kishin soul. Just as Chase was about to get it, an explosion suddenly sent him and Tsubaki flying back into the getting up Black*Star and Raine sending them all to the ground.

"Ow..."

"What the fucking hell?"They looked up to see Mars grabbing Neo's soul angering the younger brother."MARS!"

"Thank you, now I don't meed to perfect YOU when I can perfect your BROTHER."Mars vanished again as Chase tried to get up to stop him only to stagger and fall.

"What do we do? He has Neo."

"GUYS!"Kid, Liz, Soul, Maka, and Patty ran up to the four and helped them up especially Black*Star.

"What's going on?"The nine looked to see a column of smoke and hear another explosion making them run towards the DWMA. When they reached it, they all looked in shock seeing the school destroyed and on fire.

"KIDS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"Sid and Stein saw the group and ran up to them as Kid began to tear up.

"Where's my father?"

"..."

"TELL ME!"

"Lord Death is missing, he wasn't in the Death Room and didn't pick up when we tried to contact him. So is Spirit and the other Death Scythes except Marie, she's safe and trying to help anybody who was still in out."Stein explained the situation making Kid try to run inside only for his friends to hold him back as tears began to stream down.

"Who would do this?"Liz's question was answered immediately by Mars and his Revenants appearing from the fire.

"Hello children."

"Told ya we'd tear this shit hole down."Giriko laughed maniacally kicking a wall down making Neo appear from it.

"Hello little brother."

"MARS! I'LL KILL YOU!"Chase tried to charge only for Stein to hold him back."PROFESSOR LET ME GO!"

"Chase it's not worth it, main thing we can do now is retreat and figure out a strategy."The group looked at each other with doubt before leaving. While they did they began to run seeing Mars unleash a bright orange light.

"Huh? HEY WAIT UP GUYS!"Blair opened her eyes in her cat form and began to run with them unaware of the light behind them. They managed to reach the outside of the city in time to see the light completely change Death City and Wraiths flying around the top.

"He won...Mars won."Maka fell on her knees before being helped up by Chase while he walked in front of them and turned to look at them.

"He hasn't won. Our friend are Wraiths and the DWMA are gone I know that. But we're still here aren't we? We may not be the best of the best, but we're the best of what Lord Death has left. He might be missing along with his Death Scythes, but we're here and now we have to do what he wanted us to do."

"But Mars has Revenants who can kill us. What can we do?"

"We have each other, we have our Soul Resonances and our bonds. No matter what he tries to do, we're always going to get back up stronger. But this doesn't mean we're going back in there right now. We go and practice for a little while and get as much help as we can. And when we're ready...we're going to make Mars feel something worse than Death itself."


	13. Chapter 13

Hybrid heart

"TSUBAKI!"Chase was beaten and bloodied seeing Mars take Tsubaki in her sword form and break her by the blade. When he tried to get up Masamune, White*Star, Kuro, and Neo stabbed him before Giriko used his Chain to decapitate him.

* * *

"The hell?"Chase snapped up sweating to see Tsubaki worried next to him rubbing her eyes worried.

"Are you okay? You were mumbling in your sleep and you were saying no a lot."

"Yeah, bad dream. You should get some rest."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Definitely, I promise no more secrets."Chase gave Tsubaki a small hug before lying back down. What surprised him was feeling something on his chest and opened his eyes to see his partner lying down next to him with her head on his chest."Why are you?"

"I had a bad dream too, and it could help you with your sleep problems too."

* * *

"Well well lovebirds time to get up."The two opened their eyes to see a snickering Maka and Black*Star over them.

"It's not what you think!"Tsubaki sat up waving her hands defensively while Chase got up slowly rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure it isn't."

"What's up?"

"Professor Stein said that he has a contact near here that may have an idea on what we could do."

"Who?"

"No clue. But he said we should get moving now."

* * *

"Here we are."The group walked into a swamp while Stein looked around.

"If his contact is going to drag us down to the bottom of the lake I'm gone."Chase looked at the murky water before he was lifted up by a giant tadpole.

"Wait isn't that?"

"Hello there. Ribbit."The group looked to see Eruka Frog waiting for them while the tadpole under Chsae threw him off and went to her.

"Creepy frog girl. I think a swamp monster is better."Chase felt a cold chill up his spine looking at all the frogs around them.

"We need your help Eruka."

"I know, Mars correct?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Lady Medusa studied his techniques but never got the hang of it."

"So do you know how we need your help?"

"Mars won't be easy to defeat. But I know his secret."Eruka sat down while the others found seats on logs or rocks."Mars is invicible, but only at the moment. Magic is wonderful in so many ways but it can't play god. It needs some type of conduit for spells like immortality to kick in."

"Like what?"

"Usually they choose an object that they won't expect anyone else to know it. The trick is to split your soul at a certain age and put half of it in the object so that the soul plays Tug-O-War with the youth that's in the soul."

"And if we find it, what do we do?"

"You try to disrupt the connection. Don't break it, if you do Mars will be mortal again but he will stay the same age with his strength from that age and his current one, so he'll still be impossible to fight. Disrupt it like with a hit from a Soul Wavelength, if you do the connection will be unstable and he will age rapidly to the age he's supposed to be. At that moment Mars will be defenseless, use that moment before the connection is stable again to kill him."Eruka's explanation made the group nod before an Alligator tried to bite Soul and Black*Star making them fall face first in mud.

* * *

"Mars isn't stupid, he has to have the object close to him at all times. Other wise it'll be too easy to kill him."The group sat on a train discussing what to do while Stein smoked a cigarette outside.

"MAN! I CAN'T TAKE THIS HEADACHE!"Black*Star held his head making the others sigh.

"Well we can't trust Black*Star to get it can we?"

"I'll do it."Everybody else looked at Chase as if he was talking pure insanity."If it's hard to get, I'm the only one who can take that type of beating and get out okay...ish."

"You never told us, why did Mars want you so much until he got your brother?"Liz and everybody else who didn't know his secret looked at Chase with the same face as her.

"...now or never...I'm half Kishin."The Meister closed his eyes while everybody had a shocked look on their faces making him chuckle a little.

"What's so funny? Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now so you don't turn into a new Asura."Kid looked ready to kill his friend while he opened his eyes giving him and the others a serious look.

"You've known me for a while now, I would never hurt you guys or anyone else, I promise. My blood may have a monster's but not my soul and my heart. If it came down to it, I promise...I will fight with you guys and Lord Death even if it means I have to die to kill Mars."

"Where is this thing going anyway?"

"I have a friend who can help us, I got in contact with him before we left to see Eruka, we should be there by daybreak."

"Thank god it's a him."Tsubaki lowered her head and whispered not knowing she said it loud enough for her meister to hear.

"And what's so bad if he was a she?"

"What?"

* * *

"When will we get there?"Patty was whining as the group walked towards a Dojo/House in the middle of a plain.

"We're here. Cade? Cade!"Chase opened the door and when he did, he looked to see Neo holding Cade on the wall by his neck."Tsubaki!"

"What is it? GOT IT!"Tsubaki saw why he called her and went into her weapon form in her meister's hand.

"I'll deal with you later. Bring it little brother! You two think you're the only two from our families that can use each other?"The two watched in pure horror as Masamune appeared and turned into his weapon form in Neo's hand.

"Fine then. You ready?"

"Always."

"SHADOW WING!"In a black blur, Chase went into his Shadow Wing form and tackled Neo outside and began to punch him repeatedly until he kicked him off."DANCE OF THE PUPPET!"Chase's wings tried to attack his older brother but it seemed useless as he was pushed back by a colossal gust of wind.

"They think that same thing scares us."

"Yeah, let's show them ours. LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"Neo began to roar as similar shadow tattoos began to cover him as multiple shadows appeared from his."Puppet Hunt."Chase began to yell in pain as the shadows began to attack him repeatedly slashing him in every part of his body before holding him up."Well well, how does it feel? Time to show you the worse pain I ever felt."The elder slowly walked up before raising Masamune ready to attack.

* * *

"Chase!"Tsubaki was in Chase's soul and even him there was being slashed and cut every second.

"Tsu...ba...ki..."He slowly walked towards her and slowly grabbed his weapon's hand before falling down from a slash on his back.

"Come on...I know you can get up please. Neo's going to kill you please get up!"

"He's even managing to hurt me down here...heh..."

"Heh? Heh nothing, I believe in you, you have to get up."

"No it's not that. I just realized we may need something new."

"New how?"

"Let's see what this does."Tsubaki gasped as Chase smashed his lips on hers making the area around them glow white.

* * *

"Uh uh uh."Masamune was stopped inches away from the Meister's stomach as the shadows released him.

"Let's go Soul Resonance."The shadows suddenly merged with Chase and his clothing and closed up all his wounds and cleaned the blood while the tattoos on Chase went inside them. Then from it, a cloak appeared on Chase as Tsubaki's blade began to glow black with a gold outline."Shadow Cloak."

"What the hell?"Neo and Masamune tried to send more shadows but when they reached the meister, they would be absorbed by Tsubaki making the gold outline vanish with each until it was gone and in its place was a purple one.

"Shadow Blade."Neo was then met with a diagonal slash on his chest sending him back and made blood come from there and his mouth. He looked up to see his brother directly in front of him and was punched repeatedly again but this time until his nose looked worse than a broken branch."Tell Mars that we're coming for him soon."Chase looked at his elder as he disappeared before walking into the House to see the others checking on Cade.

"How was the fi-Oh my fucking god. Someone's gotten way too close to their weapon haven't they?"Maka looked to see Chase walk in and slowly go back to normal with Tsubaki.

"Thanks bud, you literally saved my life."

"Yeah well you calmed mine."

"Chase told me about your situation, let me assess your skills and let's see what we can do to enhance them to fight Mars."

"You've had a run in with him before?"

"He's the reason we met. He kidnapped me at my Niece's wedding after I put up a pretty good fight."

"Pretty good?"

"I kicked his Revenants' asses until he threatened to blow up the wedding."

"Whose place is this?"

"My father's. He left in to me in his will and never had a use for it until now. Choose who you'll be sleeping with, examination starts at Five tomorrow."

* * *

"Chase?"Tsubaki walked up to her meister as he sat outside drinking from a bottle of water and looking at the moon.

"Hey..."

"What was up with that kiss in your soul?"

"I have a better question. Why my brother? Why date him?"

"The fake you said you should because he was better than you in every way. I wanted to see it and when I was about to believe that lie, you showed me the pure truth."

"What's the truth?"

"That you are the better one. So about that kiss."

"Yeah...I figure that if I told you as fast as possible I would stay alive."

"Told me what?"

"When the guys talked to me about your crush on me, they asked if I did and when I said no it made me think. Then when I met Cade and said I had someone I love to go back to, I thought even more. Finally there was when I saw you looked happy with my brother and I became jealous."

"Jealous...wait Chase are you saying?"

"Yeah...I guess so."Tsubaki closed her eyes and began to blush before feeling something move her head and a pair of lips press on hers. She returned the kiss to Chase and neither noticed the watching Black*Star as his jaw dropped.


End file.
